<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-shot 1/1 by attches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521208">One-shot 1/1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attches/pseuds/attches'>attches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, F/F, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attches/pseuds/attches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Malfoy Manor, Hermione begins to question a certain witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-shot 1/1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slytherinengima">slytherinengima</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind howled against the window panes at Shell Cottage. The moon was full and luminous, promising everyone a restful night's sleep. Hermione lay awake that night, recounting the encounter at Malfoy Manor a few hours earlier. Her arm, wrapped in bandages, now stung and she could feel her heartbeat steadily throughout her veins. <em>This must be what death feels like</em> she wondered, in a melodramatic fashion that was custom for the hour. Sighing, the young woman closed her eyes in an attempt to find some much needed sleep. And possibly peace, she couldn't tell which was more important anymore. </p><p>Except, every time the brunette closed her eyes, a certain witch's figure would appear. The silhouette stood tall and proud. That moment, Hermione felt small, not week or helpless, but unimportant. The woman was a goddess and she her lowly worshipper or servant, whichever one came first, she figured. </p><p>Shaking the incriminating image our of her head, Hermione focused on a more pressing matter: Malfoy Manner. Pushing aside the thought of Voldemort knowing about the trio's horcrux hunt, she instead focused on her torturer. Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was absolutely insane and Hermione was almost certain if the witch were a muggle, she'd be placed in an intensive psych ward. Then again, she had heard of the woman's legacy at Hogwarts. But it was neither the crazed look nor the cruciatus curse that had her reeling from the day's events. It was something that left Hermione more curious than ever before. When the interrogation was abruptly cut short upon Dobby's appearance and before apparating with the elf, there was a moment where it seemed time itself stood still.</p><p>As she threw the cursed dagger that would kill the house elf within the blink of an eye, Bellatrix's gaze fixation on the brunette with so much intent that the girl could only stare. It was in that moment that Hermione stood frozen to her spot as she tried to decipher the woman's look. Just as the world began to spin, she heard the faint voice in the back of her head. It pleaded no louder than a whisper but clear as ever <em>Help me, please. </em>Shocked, Hermione looked for Bellatrx's eyes only to find the dunes surrounding the cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>